roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Washington
Freelancer Agent Washington, (real name David) also known as Recovery One, Prisoner 619-B, or simply Wash, is the main protagonist in his eponymous mini-series and a main character in Red vs. Blue overall. First introduced in the series' second saga, The Recollections Trilogy, Washington was once a Freelancer assigned to the Special Operations Recovery Unit, where he was charged with recovering the equipment and artificial intelligence constructs of dead or dying Freelancers. ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd Overview Before the Recollections, Washington was an easy-going soldier who, despite his high rank, acted like a rookie. However, after being inplanted with the A.I. Epsilon, Washington witnessed the Director's crimes, the Alpha's torture, and possibly went insane due to the inplantation. Washington is one of the most complex characters in the entire series. Although he was introduced as the main protagonist in Reconstruction, he later becomes an antagonist alongside the Meta in Recreation. Near the conclusion of Revelation, however, he helps defeat the Meta and becomes a member of the Blue Team after the Reds and Blues help him fake his death so that he can avoid life imprisonment and start over. Personality Wash's personallity has been subject to change. Originally, Wash was very kind, compassionate, and obedient. He interacted very well with the other Freelancers; specifically York, North and on occasion, Carolina. His compassion and understanding led him to comfort others during times of trouble. When C.T. returned from a failed mission, Wash attempted to tell her that it wasn't entirely her fault, but was rebuked when she claimed he was just making excuses. Although he was quite naive and somewhat immature during his early career as a Freelancer, Wash could be serious when the situation required it. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinions. An example of this is when he accused Maine and Wyoming of protocol violation after York's injury. After the trauma he sustained from Epsilon's breakdown, Wash's personality took a drastic change. Now knowing about the horrors the Director inflicted on Alpha, Washington became cynical, jaded and somewhat cold-hearted. His interaction with other soldiers or A.I units was cold and professional, limited only to tactical input and vital information about missions. He showed little remorse when he discovered his friends had been killed (though he did attempt to comfort South for the loss of her brother, albeit barely letting her have any time with him). Wash has little tolerance for disloyalty; a prime example was when he expressed his desire for retribution against South's betrayal, as well as threatening to kill Carolina if she hurt his friends. He was extremely ruthless in completing his objectives, whether it be revenge or freedom, unhesitantly killing South, executing Lopez, and shooting Donut. Washington was also callous, killing the alien survivors of C.T's dig team along with the Meta out of anger and impatience. Alongside his grittier demeanor, Washington had also become cunning and charismatic, setting up plans to defeat the Meta and shut down Project Freelancer long before the events actually occured. He had his methods of keeping the Reds and Blues in line, from simple bargains, to keeping them informed of possible consequences of them not following his orders. Though he was still capable of some kindness, helping the Reds and Blues escape from Command whilst telling them to be careful and treating Caboose with care, despite his immense stupidity. He comes to care for the Reds and the Blues, showing fierce loyalty towards them and seeing them as friends worth protecting. After Carolina threatens Tucker, Wash draws the line and, in turn, threatens her at gunpoint. He feels responsible for the problems he caused them in the past and is determined to prevent more from happening to them. Skills and Abilities Despite lacking the advantage of an A.I., Agent Washington demonstrates formidable combat ability in Recovery One, Reconstruction, Revelation, Season 9, and Season 10. He held his own for a while against Agent Wyoming, managed to drive off the Meta, and managed to take down two Hornets single-handedly. A Battle Rifle is Washington's symbol on the Freelancer leaderboard and he has shown unmatched skill with it, being able to draw and fire it with his left hand faster than the Meta could lift his Brute Shot in Revelation. Washington seems to be adept at hand to hand combat, as was seen in his fight against Agent Texas in Revelation, as he was able to trade several blows with her before being knocked back, though his primary goal seemed to be to steal her Battle Rifle in the brief skirmish rather than overpower her. Washington has an almost extraordinary ability to survive fatal situations, whether being saved by his allies, circumstances or physical resilience and displays an indomitable will to achieve whatever he wants, whether it be revenge or freedom. He has also shown great patience, having harbored rebellious thoughts against Project Freelancer and the Director for many years before turning on them and is never shown to be frustrated during his hunt for Epsilon, despite the many setbacks. References Category:Red vs. Blue Characters Category:Project Freelancer Category:Blue Team Category:Red vs. Blue